How We Met
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: A girl from the 21st century and she comes to the Naruto with no memory. She discovers her lost past and falls for Gaara. GaaraOC NaruHina NejiOC Pleaz review for the sake of Naruto's brain! Rated M for Rape and other things.
1. Coming to the world and lost memories

My first Naruto story!

Naruto: YEAH!

Sasuke: Hurry up.

Ai: Hold onto your damn pants! sheesh!

Sasuke: You need to get writing now.

Ai: SHUT UP TEME! I KNOW!

Naruto: Leave her alone teme!

Sasuke: dobe.

Ai: -sweatdrops- Anyway...REVIEW!

_Thoughts_

Talking

_-Dreams-_

"Hhhheeeeyyyy!" a voice yelled, "Ssssseeeeerrrreeeeeennnnnneeeeeee!"

The girl named Serene turned around to her best friend Sally.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Did you know that James, the hottest guy ever, was talking about you! He wants to go out with you!"

Serene snorted and repiled bitterly, "He has a girlfriend. Remember? He doesn't want an outcast like me."

Sally just grinned. Sally has been her best friend since elementary school. She has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Serene on the other hand has white hair and dark voilet eyes. They're smart for most 11 year old. They're in 8th grade and had all the same classes.

"Fine. Whatever you want!" Sally said, smiling a knowing smile, "Your heart only belongs to Gaara."

"That's right! I don't care if he's not real or not, I love him and I always will." Serene stated.

"Whatev." Sally said, "Oh! Jake asked me out yesterday!"

"I know. It's all over school." she repiled back.

They just grinned and went their seprate ways home. Once Serene was home, she packed up her things for the big trip. Her parents never allow her to have any kind of anime on her wall and she wasn't allowed to watch it. Since Sally is a huge Naruto fan such as her, Serene got to watch it all the time. For Sally's birthday, Serene got her a Neji plushie and Sally got her a Gaara plusie. That's the only thing Serene's partents let her have, seeing that it was from a friend. She hugged the plushie and whispered, "I wish I was in your world Gaara."

Suddenly, the room started to melt away and a hole appeared underneath her. She gasped and fell through, falling into the deep plunges of darkness. When she awoke, she noticed that she was near a village that was surrounded by trees. She got up and walked towards the village with her head plusing with each step. When she got to the enterance, there were two guards. They looked at her and she whispered, "Help me."

She fell to the ground and they picked her up, taking her to the hospital. When she awoken again, she sat up and looked around. She noticed that there was a guy in a green jumpsuit next to her. She got out of the bed and slowly walked over to him.

_He has bushy eyebrows_. she thought.

Something moved in the corner of her eye. She turned her face and saw sand. She reached out and gently touched it. It was hard yet it was soft. It interested her and she picked some up.

"Where did this sand come from?" she whispered out loud to herself.

Suddenly, she was thrown agaist the wall, leaving her breathless. Her head alrighty hurt and her eyes were now unfocused. She saw a pale boy with red hair and a tatoo with the symbol of love on his forehead. Her eyes felt very heavey and she asked, "Are you here to kill me?"

The teal green eyes widened alittle and that was the last thing she saw before falling into the deep abyess of slumber.

Naruto: I know I know!

Ai: Shut it!

Naruto: -pouts-

Ai: Pleaz review soon! there will be more!

3


	2. First battle and a new pet

Yo! Im BACK!!

Naruto: Welcome back Ai!

Ai: -bows- Thank you! and good to be back!

Sasuke: hn. get on with the story alrighty.

Ai: SHUT UP!! -does summoning justu and summons Kasu the dragon- SMIT HIM!!

Sasuke: -runs with dragon behind-

Ai: now here's the story!

"Hey! Are you okay?" a voice said.

Serene made a small noise and opened her eyes to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Behind him was another boy but with brown hair and brown eyes. She slowly got up and wondered what happened.

"What...happened?" she asked timidly.

"Gaara of the Desert alomst killed you and Bushy brows over there!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Ano...I'm Serene. And you are?"

"I'm Naruto!"

"How troublesome...I'm Shikamaru."

Serene smiled and asked, "Can you show me to where ever you guys are going to?"

"Sure!" Naruto said happily.

Serene walked along side of Naruto as Shikamaru walked on the other side of Naruto. They reached a staduim where there was alot of other people. Serene kepted her aw'd expression to herself and quickly followed Naruto and Shikamaru. They reached where a guy with silver hair and Naruto said,

"Kakashi-sensi! We have someone for you to meet!"

The guy Kakashi, looked over a them and smiled behind his mask.

"Well hello there. What's your name?" he asked.

Serene blushed alittle and repiled, "Serene."

She never had attention like this before, if she could remember. She felt like she never had any attenetion and kindeness. She walked up to the railing and peered down, to see a girl with blonde hair holding a large fan and a guy with solid black hair, holding a sword. She had a feeling that the girl was going to win and the girl did won. Serene looked around the staduim, making her eyes land on the red head boy she saw earlier. She looked away when he looked at her, as if he felt her eyes. Her blush was very dark and noticable. She looked at him at the corner of her eye to see her looked away from her. She sighed. She looked up to see her name on the big screen. Her eyes widened and she gapped at Naruto.

"Sorry Serene, but all juonin needs to enter." He said, "And Kakashi-sensi found out your name and put you in."

She gapped at Kakashi and then looked away. She couldn't believe it! She was in the exams now. She jumped down to face her oppenent. It was a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. She's never seen him before, but he looked perveted and dangrous. Suddenly, he licked his lips and said,

"Wow. I get to battle a pretty girl."

She backed away some. She didn't like him. Not at all.

'**Don't worry child. I'm here.' **a voice said.

'_Who are you?'_ she asked.

**'I am the demon inside of you. I am Natsu, the five tailed cat demon and I'm here to help you.'** she said.

_'Cool and thank you so much.'_ Serene said.

The fight had began. The guy known as Derk, came at her with a kunni in his hand. He suddenly dissapeared and reappeared behind her, knocking her to the wall hard.

**'Quick Serene! Do a summoning justsu!' **Nastu yelled.

Serene bit her her thumb and quickly did hand signs, the placing her hand on the ground. There was a puff of smoke for a minute and when it cleared, there standing in the middle where Serene had summoned, was a giant cat. It's fangs were baring at Derk. It's fur was black and white (**like a panda! OO**) and it's eyes were dark red. It stepped forward slowly, waiting for Derk to do anything.

**'Serene. Meet Kai. She's your pet.'** Natsu said.

_'Wow...thanks.'_ she repiled.

"Kai! Attack!" She yelled.

She did hand signs and yelled, "Fire no Cat Justsu!"

The cat became fire and shot out fire balls at Derk, instently roasting him. Serene won that one and she sighed in relief. She looked up and smiled at Naruto, who was cheering for her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara staring at her. She blushed again. She felt something paw at her leg. She looked down and saw a normal size house cat. Serene picked her up and held her. Kai mewed softly at her.

**'She's yours to keep. She will protect you from element attacks, like earth, water, lighting, fire, wind, and darkness (shadows).'**

_'Thank you so much Nastu!'_ Serene said happily.

Serene had finally gotten back up to where Naruto was and asked, "Ano...Can you train me?"

Naruto stood there shocked, but agreed to help. Naruto was dragging her along. They were soon to pass where Gaara was standing.

"Ah! Naruto! You don't have to half drag me! I can walk!"

"We need to train you as soon as possible!"

Like if Gaara had heard the conversation, he turned and stared at them. Serene suddenly tripped over something, Kai suddenly being launched onto Naruto face, Naruto running around yelling, "MAD CAT MAD CAT!!" and Serene falling flat on her face.

"Ow...Mental note to self. Never let Naruto drag you around." she mumbled.

She stood up, only to come face-to-lip with Gaara. (What!! she reaches his lips! yes she's that short! lay off!!) She blushed and backed up.

"Go...gomansi!!" she said, bowing to him in respect.

Gaara stood there shock. Never in his life has anyone bowed to him before in respect. He glared, turning and walked away. Serene sighed and walked over to Naruto. She pulled Kai off his face gentley then palcing Kai on her shoudlers. She helped Naruto up and they walked side-by-side so that Kai wont be launched onto Naruto's face again. They reached the training grounds where the real training could begin.

YEAH!! second chapter done!

Naruto: YES!

Gaara: ...

Ai: GAARA-KUN!! -glomps-

Sasuke: Knock it off twerp.

Ai: GAH!! How the hell did you excape?!

Sasuke: feh. your dragon was stupid that it stopped chasing me for a doughnet. It wont attack me anymore.

-Dragon comes out and eats Sasuke-

Ai: -grins evilly- Now he will. Sasuke wont be back for awhile. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Gaara: ...

Naruto: REVIEW!!


	3. Enter Sally and some chaos!

SWEET!! Im on a roll here!!

Sasuke: Good.

Ai: GAH!! DAMN IT!! STOP SHOWING UP!!

Sasuke: -grins-

Ai: ggggrrrr...

Serene was panting for breath. She was training for five frackin hours to master her chakura. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. She needed to find some place to sleep. Naruto had takin off hours ago. She slowly got up and her muscles were screaming for sleep and relaxtion, but she couldn't sleep out her because there could be rapist or murder's. She thought about Gaara. She wanted for him to like her and for her to know everything about him. She sighed and stood up. Suddenly, her head erupted with pain. She winced and clitched her head, shutting her eyes. She was remembering something.

_-flashback-_

_"Hhhheeeeyyyy!" a voice yelled, "Ssssseeeeerrrreeeeeennnnnneeeeeee!"_

_Serene turned around to her best friend Sally._

_"What's up?" she asked._

_"Did you know that James, the hottest guy ever, was talking about you! He wants to go out with you!"_

_Serene snorted and repiled bitterly, "He has a girlfriend. Remember? He doesn't want an outcast like me."_

_Sally just grinned. Sally has been her best friend since elementary school. She has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. _

_"Fine. Whatever you want!" Sally said, smiling a knowing smile, "Your heart only belongs to Gaara."_

_"That's right! I don't care if he's not real or not, I love him and I always will." Serene stated._

_"Whatev." Sally said, "Oh! Jake asked me out yesterday!"_

_"I know. It's all over school." she repiled back._

_'End of flashback'_

She opened her eyes and looked forward. She had a friend named Sally.

"I hope Sally's okay and I wish she was here. I really want her to be here with me so she can help me remember things." she whispered to the night sky.

**-With Sally-**

Sally had just broken up with Jake. He didn't care for her. All he wanted was just her looks.

_'Man...I wish I was with Serene. Where ever she is.'_ she thought.

She was on the trip. She had noticed that Serene wasn't there and she was no where to be found. Suddenly, a black hole suddenly opened up underneath her and she fell through. She screamed as she fell down the dark hole.

"OUCH!!" she yelled.

SHe sat up and looked around, noticing that she was at a training ground. There off to a corner was...

"SERENE!!" she yelled/questioned.

Serene looked at her and smiled brightly.

"SALLY!!" she yelled back.

They both ran up and hugged eachother.

"Where am I?" Sally asked.

"You're in Kohana." Serene repiled.

'I'm in the Naruto World!!" Sally exclaimed, her eyes wideing.

Serene nodded her head and Sally smiled the biggest smile.

"Ano...there's another thing Sally. I don't remember my past. All I remember is you and what we did to cause chaos." Serene mumered.

Sally shook her head.

"It's okay Serene. It's best to not remember. Hey...Is Neji around?" Sally asked.

Serene laughed and shook her head at her friend's obsossioness. Sally is majorly in love with Neji and wants to do anything to be with him.

"I think he went home for tonight. Tomorrow we finish up the exams."

"NO FUCKING WAY!! YES!!" Sally exclaimed., "Now's my chance to meet Naruto!"

Serene laughed again and said, "I met Gaara, but he hasn't been beating by Naruto yet."

"Oh yeah...That's when he changes huh." Sally mumered.

Serene nodded her head. They both walked till they got to a hotal. They realize that they both didn't have any money here.

_'Damn it.'_ they both thought.

"Hey. Sally. I've gots an idea." Serene said evilly.

"Ooohhh!! Do tell!!" Sally said happily, but evilly.

Serene pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Let's mess with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and..."

"Gaara." Sally finished.

They both grinned evilly and they spilted up. Sally took all of Naruto's clothes and replaced them with one pair of girl's clothes. A black mini-skirt, a orange tubetop, a blue thong and black high heels. Serene took all of Sasuke's clothes and replace them with one pair of girl's clothes. A black mini-skirt, an blue tubetop, a orange thong, and black high heels. They quickly hid all of their clothes and went to Sakura's house. They mixed a whole bunch of colors together into a yuckish yellowish-brownish color. They poured it into her shampoo bottle and made Sakura's hair all greasy looking. They quickly got out of there and ran towards were Gaara and his siblings were staying at, but it was going to be tricky. Gaara never sleeps. They entered his room, only to find that his gourd was there, but he wasn't. They had to be quick. They quickly took crayons and started coloring it. On it, Sally wrote, **'Gaara's my bitch! -love your fangirl!'** Serene read that and had to hold back her laughter or else they were caught. They heard footsteps on the roof. They looked at eachother and quickly snuck out of the room. When moring came, everyone in Kohana heard screams. Everyone saw, Naruto and Sasuke look like whores/lovers to eachother. Sakura had the most ugliest hair anyone has ever seen. They heard an explosion comeing from the hotal where Gaara and siblings lived for the time being. Serene and Sally acted causal by walking up to them.

"Dude...What happened to you?" Serene asked.

"I don't know...i couldn't find my clothes this mornig. Neither could Sasuke." Naruto whined.

Both Serene and Sally erupted. They were laughing so hard that everyone was looking at them weird. When Gaara's gourd entered the scene, they laughed even more.

"I..ahahahahahahaha...cant...ahahahahaha...breathe!!" Sally yelled.

"Hahahahah...ribs...hurt...hahahahahaha!!" Serene weezed out.

Tears were falling down their cheeking and they were finally calming down.

"Wow...that was a good laugh." Sally said.

"Agreed," Confirmed Serene, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. This is my most bestest friend in the world. Sally."

"Yo. Howz it crackin." she said.

They gave her a weird look.

"Sally. They don't know any of that talk." Serene said.

They both got up and Sally said, "Okay okay. Hi."

"Hi." They repiled.

"Hey. Naruto, Sasuke. Here's your clothes back." Sally said, tossing thier clothes to them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother then ran towards the bathroom.

"I think I broke a rib. It hurts." Serene said.

Sally patted her head while saying, "It's okay."

Sally saw Gaara glaring at her so she glared back.

"Ya got a problem with me buddy!!" she yelled.

Serene looked at Sally then at Gaara. Gaara looked at her, making her blush. She looked at Sally and said, "Please don't say anything stupid."

Sally grinned evilly and ran towards the guy who was holding a microphone. (Dont ask me how. I have no clue!)

"Attention everyone!" She said.

Naruto and Sasuke came back and they were standing next to Serene, who's eyes were wide.

"DON'T!! STOP IT!!" Serene yelled.

"SERENE IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!! If anyone can figure it out, please come and find me. I will give you a hint! It's someone who makes her blush just by staring at her and he's from either the Sand or the Leaf! Thank you!!" Sally finished.

Serene turned to Naruto and whispered, "Sally is in love with Neji, but don't tell her I told you."

With that, she turned and walked away, angery and embrassed. She suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up to find herself face to face with Derk, the creepy pervert and dangerous guy. She backed away and bumped into someone else. She turned her head, only to see Gaara. He was glaring at Derk. Derk glared back.

DONE WITH THE THRID!! sweet!

Naruto: YEAH!! MORE!!

Ai: ok! REVIEW!!


	4. Creepy Derk and Sally meets Gaara

WOHHOOO!!

Naruto: what is it?

Ai: I now have my own laptop to work on my stories! Teehee

Nartuo: Awsome!!

Ai: I KNOW!! Anyway…here's the story!! Enjoy!! And review!!

Serene was scared. She didn't what Gaara was doing here and she was even more scared of Derk. Derk made a move towards her and on impluse, she moved closer to Gaara and gripped his sleeve. Gaara looked at her and then looked back at him. Gaara glared even harder at him and Derk was being stupid.

"Give me the girl. She owns me." Derk said stupidly.

Serene shook her head fiercely and went behind Gaara.

"Stay away from me." She said seriously.

Gaara liked her voice for some reason. It was soft and it was pure. She was pretty and her eyes held fear and haterd towards the annoying male.

"Come on babe. Don't be like that. All I want is to get to know you." He said, trying to be seductive.

Serene glared at him and said, "No you don't. I've seen looks like that before. You just want my body."

She hid behind Gaara even more to get out of his view. Derk glared at her movements.

"Don't be stupid girl. That thing is a monster. A living killing monster. You're not safe around that." Derk said coldly.

Gaara flinched on the inside because it hurt.

"He's no monster! Even if he is one, how can you tell if I'm not a monster. The only monster around here is you!" Serene yelled.

Gaara looked at her in shock and wondered why someone would defend him. Derk glared at her and said, "You stupid girl. I will have you."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Serene very worried. She realized that she was still clinging to Gaara. She let go and bowed.

"Arigato Gaara and I'm sorry for anything that I did to cause you any trouble." Serene said, meaning it.

Gaara was shocked to hear that. No one, not anyone would ever apologize to him, meaning it. He glared at her, trying to figure out why she's so different from the other girls. Suddenly, a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes came up, looking very angery.

"Serene. Nartuo told me."

Serene looked very nervous. She looked back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" She said, hoping that Sally wouldn't spill the beans.

"You know what I'm talking about. You better hope Neji doesn't find out." Sally hissed, "Or you're dead meat missy."

Serene gulped and stuttered, "Now Sally...D..don't be like that. Please."

Serene's puppy dog eyes won over Sally's guilt. Sally sighed and said, "Fine, but you better watch it missy."

Serene grinned a victory grin.

_Man...I love being me!_ Serene thought.

"Oh! By the way. I have your sketch book. You need to be careful where you put it at. If anyone or even Gaara found it, they would all think that you're a stalker or something." Sally said, handing Serene her book.

Serene's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Gaara was standing right behind Sally with a curious look on his face. Serene blushed and pointed, making sure Gaara didn't see her pointing. Sally turned and smiled.

"Hey there Gaara. Didn't see ya there!" Sally said, smiling.

Serene had a feeling that she was going to be embrassed.

"Now you take care of my little Serene. She's really handy with house work, but she is a virgen." Sally said, getting a groan of embrassment from Serene.

Sally chuckled and patted Serene's head.

"But she has a very dirty mind like your brother Kankuro." Sally said, "And if she ever comes to me crying because of you, I will fucking rip you dick off, shove it up your ass, and make you eat your balls. Are we clear?"

Sally had the most deadlist and scaryist face ever. Serene was blushing of embrassment and anger while Gaara just looked at her in shock. Sally suddenly smiled and said to Serene, "I'm going to go find Sasuke and beat his emo ass. See ya!!"

Sally then turned and skipped away. Gaara looked at Serene as Serene stared back.

"Ano..." She started, figiting alittle, "Do you...want to come to the festival?"

YES!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!

Naruto: come on!! more!!

Ai: FINE!! PLEAZ REVIEW!!


	5. Song and a peek into Serene's past

YES!! Chapter 5 yall!

Sakura: Good job!

Ai: Thnx Sakura. ENJOY THE STORY!!

The fesvial was fun and Serene was enjoying it. Sally watched her and laughed when Serene tripped over a rock. Sally walked up and helped her up.

"You okay." Sally asked.

Serene giggled and said, "Yep!"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!! THE SINGING CONTEST IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!! WILL EVERYONE PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!!" an annoucer said.

Serene looked at Sally as Sally looked back. Serene grinned and said, "I'm gunna sing. To Gaara."

Sally gave a sad smile when Serene ran towards the stage. She quickly followed and stood in the front row. She noticed Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were standing a few feet away from her. The lights went off and the first couple of people went first. Then Serene came on. She was wearing a short black with red petals kimono with on sleeve down, showing her black bra. She was wearing white tights and black sandels. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"This song...this song I wrote. It's...it's for Gaara." She said timidly.

Everyone looked at her in shock as she blushed and Gaara looked at her in shock.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_Chorus:  
What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Chorus x2"_

Once the song was finished, no one didn't make a sound or moved a muscle. Sally jumped on to the stage and hugged her. Serene smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. Everyone started clapping at her song. Gaara was staring at her and felt something squeeze his heart, by an invisable force. It was that girl. That lone girl was making him very confused and his heart started to hurt, but in a good way. He was very confused. He glared at the girl. How did she know him and why was she singing this song. He didn't remember her at all in his childhood. She was never there with the other children, but she has a sand headband. Her friend had a leaf. He saw that she looked right at him, like she was trying to look deep within his song. He turned and walked away. She sighed and said, "Let's go Sally."

Sally nodded and walked with her off the stage. Naruto came up and said, "That was amazing! You have an awsome voice! It's really magical."

Serene blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Naruto. That's really sweet." Serene said.

She saw Hinata looking at them and Hinata looked sad, like other girls could talk to him with eas but she couldn't. Serene moncened Naruto to come close. He leaned in and Serene whispered in his ear, "Why don't you ask Hinata to dance. She seems lonely."

Naruto looked over at where Hinata was at and he nodded.

"Thanks Serene." He said as he walked away to Hinata.

Serene smiled and she noticed that Sally was dancing with Neji. Sally was blushing while she danced as well as Neji. Serene looked sadly at all the couples dancing. She walked away as tears fell down her cheeks. She started to walk to faster and then she broke into a full run, tears blinding her sight. She tripped over a rock and fell hard, scrapping her arms and legs. She didn't get up and she slammed her fist down.

"Why me?! Why me!?" she screamed.

She sobbed and she curled into a ball. No one wanted to dance with her. They all avoided her like she was monster, a demon. It was like that in her world. Her mother would beat her while her step-father tried to rape her. Everyone, except for Sally, called her a demon, a freak, a slut, a whore. That she should just die so they don't have to do anything with her ever again.

"It's not fair. It's always me." she whimpered, sobbing again.

It hurt her. A lot although she didn't show it. She wrote alot of songs that were about pain, suicide, fun, enjoyment, love, and loneyness. She stood up slowly and wobbled down the street, feeling numb. She could feel the demon inside her move around uncomfertable, trying to sooth her. She ran into somone, but she didn't care who it was. She looked up and it was Gaara.

Gaara was sitting on the roof, watching Serene whisper something in Naruto's ear. She turned and saw Sally gone. She turned and started walking away from the party, seeing that no one would dance with her. He lost sight of her when he heard her scream, "Why me?! Why me!?"

He ran towards where she was. She was now standing up, with a lifeless gaze. He jumped down, making her run into him. She looked up at him, eyes widening alittle. She looked down.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"You should know the reason." He said.

She jumped at his voice. His voice was low, soft, and dare she say, sexy.

"Well...I don't know." she said, looking down.

Gaara glared at her and asked coldly, "What was that song that you sang?"

She looked up at him in shock. She quickly looked down, but only to forced to looked up into Gaara's angery, cold teal eyes. His grip was hurting her and she strugged agaist him to let go. His grip tightened, making her cry out and tears rolled down her cheeks. He suddeny let go, not knowing what to do.

"Stop crying damn it." He lashed out.

She visabley flintched and looked at him sadly.

"That song...it's how I feel about you." She said sadly.

She got back up and started walking away. She stopped and looked at him.

"But it's not like I'm ever going to be loved back."

With that, she walked towards Naruto's house. She needed to rest and let all the stress go away. Gaara stood there in shock at the spot where she was just at. He glared at the spot and disappeared into the night.

DONE WITH 5TH!!

Naruto: man...thats sad.

Ai: Yeah but it gets better.

Sakura: I feel srry for Serene.

Ai: I kno. ANYWAY!! PLEAZ REVEIW!! i do not own the song! its by cascada! which i luv her music!! ENJOY!!


	6. Serene's new look and pain

This will be my 3rd chapter today so far.

Naruto: YEAH!!

Ai: --smiles-- yep!! ENJOY!!

Serene woke up at the sun shining on her face. She rolled over and then she sat up, gasping as last nights activities came back to her.

"Morning Serene!" Naruto said, smiling at her.

Serene smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. She felt terrible about saying stuff to Gaara and she was sure that he hated her now. Naruto tilted his head in confusion and blinked.

"You okay?" He asked.

Serene smiled and closed her eyes. Tears found their way out and the fell down her cheeks. Her smile became a frown and then she started sobbing again. Naruto ran over and hugged her, soothing her with soft and sweet words. She clutched onto Naruto in fear and sadness. She felt betrayed by everyone but Naruto. Sally wasn't here to comfert her like she always did and all because Sally came to this world. A world that Serene belong to and not Sally, but Serene couldn't wish her away. After all, they have been best friends for a long time and she couldn't abonded or betray Sally. Serene finally stopped and gave Naruto a sweet smile that did reach her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto. You're like the brother that I've always wanted."

Naruto blushed and looked away while saying, "Yeah. Okay. Glad you're okay."

Serene giggled and she stood up, helping Naruto with food. After they finished eating, they went out and looked for new clothes for Serene. Serene had to say no to him, but Naruto insisted. She gave in and only nodded. She had a sudden chill. She looked around because she felt like she was being watched.

**'You are being watched child. It's the holder of the Shikaku. Be careful.' **Natsu said.

_'Okay. I will.'_ She repiled back.

She was thankful that she had Natsu and Kai on her side. Kai was resting on her shoulders, looking around and slightly growling. Serene patted Kai's head to tell her that everything was okay as long as Naruto was around. She saw Sally, but she was hanging out with Neji and Ino. Serene glared at Sally with hatered and anger. She couldn't believe that Sally hadn't bother to look for at all. Serene turned away and followed Naruto into a store. She glance around at all the clothes. She found black, red, or a mixer of both. One caught her eye and she pulled it out. She ran into the fitting room to try it on. Naruto saw her pull something out and he chuckled. She came out and Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Serene was wereing a dark red bra with black fingerless gloves, black hip baggie pants with the Suna headband around her waist like a belt, and black shoes. On her head she wore a dark red headband the covered her forehead covering her cresent moon on her forehead. On the headband, it had a heart with a sword priecing it and blood oozing down.

"Damn." was all Naruto said.

Serene blushed, but smiled. He payed for the clothes and they walked out with her wearing the clothes. She blushed as she got cat-calls from the guys. She saw Hinata and Serene waved. Hinata smiled and came over. Naruto greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Serene giggled and said, "I see my plan worked."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed, looking away. Serene giggled and pecked Naruto's cheek.

"Thanks bro. I'm gunna plan your guy's wedding in a few years." Serene said sweetly.

Hinata was blushing so badly and then she fainted. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground and Serene just chuckled.

"I've gots to go. Gotta go and find a new weapon." Serene said as she winked.

She walked away and find a weapon shop. She entered and her eyes immedantly landed on a double katana set. She reached for it, like it was pulling her towards them.

"Can I help you miss?" the show owner asked.

She snapped out of her trance and asked, "How much are these?"

"They're on sale for today. Only 50 yen." He said, "And this little knife for free."

She paid him and walked out with twin katanas and a mini knife. She placed the twins on her right side and she tucked the knife inside her pouch on her left leg. She continued to walk down the street when she was cut off by a puppet. She raised an eyebrow at it and a large shadow overshadowed hers. She turned around and looked at the man with a purple face painting and a kitty hood.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm Kankuro and I want to know what you did to my brother." He said coldly.

Her eyes sharpened and she glared.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

"My brother Gaara! He won't come out of his room! I demand what the hell you did to him!!" He shouted.

Her eyes widened and then she yelled, "I didn't do anything to him damn it!!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and she continued to yell, "Leave me alone!! I don't need someone telling me that I did something!!"

She turned and ran. She didn't care where, but she had to get away from everyone. She ran into the forest and she leaped into a tree. She took out the knife and looked at it. Her eyes looked at it sadly and she pulled up her sleeve on her right arm. She pressed the blade agaist her skin and sliced. She didn't winced or cry out. She watched it bleed freely. She brought out the bandages and wrapped it nice and tight. She pulled her glove up and she cleaned her knife, then putting it away. She sighed and jumped out of the tree, slowly walking back to Kohana. She sure that Naruto was wondering where she was at and she was right. There stood Naruto, looking around franticly. Once he spotted her, he ran towards her and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said.

Naruto sighed and bought it for now. He took her hand and led her towards an ally. Once there, Naruto looked at her sternly.

"Serene. I've only know you only for a few days, but I know that you're hurting on the inside. Please let me help you Serene. Please. I'm begging you as a friend. As a brother." He said in a broken voice.

Serene looked down and said, "No one can really help me Naruto. If only...if only...if only i could be loved back from the one I love truely and deeply."

She fell to her knees as she looked at the sky, tearing trailing down her cheek. Naruto felt sad and back for her. He picked her up and put her into his bed when they got back to his house. He ran towards the hotal where Gaara and his siblings were at. He banged on the door. Temari was the one who opened the door. She let Naruto in and he ran towards the room that Gaara was in. He banged on the door.

"Gaara! Open the door damn it!! Please!! You have to help me!! It's Serene!!" He yelled.

The door suddenly opened and there stood Gaara, glaring at Naruto.

"And why should I care?" he said coldly.

Naruto glared at him and suddenly punched him, making Gaara fall backwards.

"BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU AND SHE KILLING HERSELF!! ONLY YOU CAN MAKE HER STOP!!" He screamed.

Gaara and his sibling were staring at him in shock.

"Think about her song." Naruto said coldly and angerly, "And if you don't stop her in time, I'm going to kill you."

Naruto stomped out, leaving everyone in shock.

THE SIXTH IS DONE!!

Naruto: damn! is she guna get better?

Ai: maybe. i aint given nothin away!

Naruto: but Ai!!

Ai -pats head- srry! PLEAZ REVIEW!! -bows-


	7. Making up and going to Suna

My 7th one! YES!!

Naruto: YES!!

Ai: -giggles- Me so happy but i do wish for more reviews -sighs-

Naruto: -pats back- its okay.

Ai: i kno! PLEAZ REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF NARUTO'S BRAIN!!

Naruto: OO NANI!!

Serene woke up the next morning in the dark. The curtains were still closed, meaning Naruto wasn't awake yet. She stood up and walked outside. She breathed in fresh air and the sighed. She walked alittle father into the forest untill she came to a waterfall with a little pond. She walked up with Kai resting on her shoulders. She sat down and took off her shoes and tights. She put her feet in and swong her feet back and forth in the water. The water was chilly and it felt like ice was on her legs. She sighed and leaned back. A smile rose on her face and opened her eyes. She saw butterflys dancing above her and she reached up. They landed on her finger and then fluttered away. She watched them flutter away and then she saw a pair of feet. She sat up and she saw Sabaku No Gaara. She watched him with curious eyes as he walked over. He didn't have his gord on and he was dressed differently. He wore red instead of his regular every day clothes.

"I'm sorry. For the way I acted." He said.

She stared at him in shock, but smiled. She faced the pond again and said, "Thanks. That means alot to me."

She petted Kai as she slepted on her lap. Serene giggled and looked at Gaara.

"I know it wasn't your fault entirly because of something in your past, but we all make mistakes. We're all human. No matter what reason you were born for, everyone is still human in their own specail way." She said.

He stared at her like she was insane or something. She smirked and looked at Kai on her lap.

"Like take Naruto for example. He dreams to be Hokage someday, but when he was a child, everyone shunned him just because he's the holder of the Kyubbi. That wasn't right of everyone to judge him like that. People that do that are the real monsters. Not the people who have demons inside of them. He finally had enough crying one day and he started to do pranks so that everyone could acknowledge him. The first person who ever accepted him the way his is was Iruka-sensi and the Thrid Hikage. Then it was Sasuke and Sakura. Pretty the whole village. I accept him or anyone that is feeling lonely or is sad because no one should suffer like that or be treated like that." she said.

Gaara faced the water and was in shock.

_'Maybe...maybe she's the one who will make me feel alive.' _Gaara thought.

He looked at Serene again and asked, "Come with me to Suna."

Her head suddenly whipped around and looked at him in shock. Her face suddenly broke out into a smile and her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Really?! I can go with you!?" she asked.

He nodded his head and she jumped for joy, accadently falling into the pond while Kai leaped off her lap before. Serene came up and smiled sheepishly. Gaara smirked and stood up, helping her out.

"I'll be right back!" Serene said, "Wait for me at the gate. Wait...you are leaving today right?"

Gaara nodded his head to confer and she broke out into a run.

"I'll be back! Wait for me!" She called back.

Gaara just shock his head and dissapeared into a gust of sand.

Serene made it back to Naruto's house and he was awake. She quickly packed, thanks to Naruto's help and she explained everything to him of what happened between her and Gaara. Naruto was happy and supported her. When she got to the gate, Sally was there with Neji. She came up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for ditching you like that. I shouldn't have. That was wrong on the best friends part." Sally said.

Serene smiled and said, "You're always forgiven. You know I can't hold a grudge agaist my friends."

"Too true! Try not to cause any chaos too much."

"You too Sally. You too."

With that, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Serene turned and left for Suna. They would get there in three days or less if they didn't rest. Serene was happy to go to Suna because that meant that she would get to spend time with Gaara even more.

YATTA!! 7th chapter done!!

Naruto: aw...is that it?

Ai: AW HELL NO!! there is more dobe!

Naruto: YES!! ...hey!!

Gaara: -smirks-

Ai: ANY WAY!! PLEAZ REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF NARUTO'S BRAIN!!

Naruto: HEY!!


	8. Going to Suna and Serene's prank

YES!!

Naruto: YES!!

Ai: -dances in a circle- SWEET!! #8 BABY!! PLEAZ REVIEW!!

They reached Suna. All of them went to the sand siblings house, since Serene didn't live there yet. They entered the house and Gaara went straight for his room. Temari turned to Serene and asked, "Are you hungery?"

Serene nodded and followed Temari into the kitchen. Kankuro kepted staring at Serene. Serene felt very creeped out about Kankuro staring at her. She suddenly felt very self consious. She got up and quickly walked towards the other room, feeling his eyes following her. Once she didn't feel his eyes on her, she placed herself against the wall and sighed in relief. She suddenly heard a noise coming from upstairs. She blinked and slowly walked up, carefully listening to the noises. She reached a hallway and followed the it till she come up to a room. She looked at the door, which was covered by scartchs and dents. She just barley touched it when Gaara suddenly opened the door. They stared at eachother and she blushed, backing away from him.

"Go...gominsi!" Serene stuttered.

Gaara just stared at her. She was an interesting girl, but he wondered why she was blushing so much whenever he was around. He closed his door, standing very close to her body. Serene was very aware that Gaara was close to her. It was a tiny hallway. He turned and walked away. She followed him because for some reason, she felt safer with him around. They both walked down and they walked into the kitchen, where Temari had cooked everything. Kankuro wasn't there so she was glad that he wouldn't stare at her. She quietly ate, which Gaara glad to have silence. Serene stood up, put her bowl in the sink, and walked back upstairs to find Kankuro's room. She had an idea for a prank that she was going to pull.

"What are you doing?" a smooth, rough voice.

Serene gasped, turning around, her hand flying to her chest.

"Don't do that Gaara! You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed.

Gaara's face didn't change, but she thought she saw a bit of amusment in his eyes, but it was gone. Heavily guarded again.

"I was looking for Kankuro's room? Do you know which one it is?" She asked.

Gaara was confused. First she was shy, then scared, now she wanted to know something from him. She was a confusing girl, but amusing at the same time. He pointed to the door next to her and she smiled.

"Arigato Panda-kun!" She said happily.

Gaara's eyes widened and she gasped, while her eyes widened and she blushed, catching what she said.

"Go...gominsi!" She said, voice filled with embrassment.

Gaara shook his head and backed her to the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close. He caught the scent of soy and almond (A/N: It's a body wash!!). She blushed brightly, but she couldn't move because she fell into a trance by his eyes.

"It's okay. Only call me that when we're alone." He said.

With that, he left. She blinked and looked around, the spell over her gone. She flushed even deeper as her sudden thoughts. It left her extremely hot. She pulled out a bottle of hair dye and poured it into the shampoo bottle that Kankuro used and put blue dye in his body wash. (A/N: Like from Big Fat Liar!!) She grinned to herself and she left. The next morning, everyone woke up to screaming. They all came out and looked at Kankuro, whose body was blue and his hair was the uglist color they ever seen. Temari and Serene broke out into a laughing fit while the corners of Gaara's mouth twitched. Kankuro looked extremely pissed off.

"Who the hell did this!?" He yelled.

Temari and Serene fell silent and said nothing. Kankuro just huffed and stomped off towards his room, only to scream again.

"WHO THE HELL PUT MY UNDERWEAR ON THE WALLS!!" He yelled.

Temari and Serene laughed again, but harder this time while Gaara's mouth curved up into a laughing smile. Serene felt very happy that she got to live here with Gaara and the two sand siblings. That night, Serene's head was filled with happiness and sweet dreams of Gaara.

WOHOO!! 8th CHAPTER DONE!! -does the done pose-

Naruto: YES!! very cool!

Kankuro: so it was you!!

Ai: eep! -runs away-

Kankuro: -chases-

Gaara: -comes on and looks at readers- Review for the sake of the writer.

Ai: HEY!! -is still running-

PLEAZ REVIEW!! -bows-


	9. Not a morning person and the almost kiss

YES!! i now have interent at my moms house!!

Naruto: YES!!

PLEAZ REVIEW!!

Serene woke up to light shining through her window. She groaned and rolled over, trying to sleep some more. She suddenly fell on to the ground, seeing that she had rolled over too much. Her fall let out a large thump and she moaned in pain. She sat up and rubbed her face.

"Damn it...That hurt." She said.

A knock came to her door, followed by Temari's voice.

"Are you okay?"

Serene groaned as she stood up.

"Yeah!" she called back, "I'm fine."

She heard Temari walk away and Serene opened the door and went downstairs, looking every tired. She entered the kitchen, only to come face-to-lip with Gaara. She looked up at him. Gaara raised an invisable eyebrow as he looked her up and down. She was wearing short-shorts, a lower rider tank top, wild hair indacating that she wasn't ready for the day, and the tired look that she has on her face. Her face slowly came to life as she reconized that he was standing infront of her.

"Ga-Gaara!" she stuttered.

The corners of Gaara's mouth twitched as she flushed brightly. He moved out of her way and motioned her to come through. She shyly walked through and into the kitchen. He followed behind her and sat down. She went up to the cuberds and pulled out a bowl, Apple Jacks ceral, and milk. She got a spoon and started eating while staring at Gaara with interest. He was sitting there, working on some things. He had been declared Kazekage when they got back. He looked up at her and she paused eating. She something flash through his eyes and her eyes widened at him. He shifted his eyes back to his work and she looked down, with her face flushed. She finished quickly and put her bowl in the sink. She turned to leave, but then she was cut off by Gaara again. He walked up to her and backed her to the wall. She flushed and put her eyes to the floor. He placed his hands on the wall near her head. She slowly looked up at him and was trapped by his teal eyes. She blinked.

_When did he get this close!?_ She thought.

His face was so close that she could his breath on her face. She could tell that her face was flushed and she swore that there was a bit of pink across his cheeks. He came closer and she could feel his breath on her lips. Her inner fangirl was going out of wack.

_O.M.G...He's going to kiss me!_ She thought.

Her eyes had drooped alittle and his eyes had drooped also. Suddenly, the front door opened causing Serene and Gaara to spring apart. Kankuro came in with supplies for his puppet stuff.

"Oh! Hey Gaara. Hey Serene. Nice bed head." He said.

Serene was beyond embarrassed that she ran upstairs. Kankuro raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaara, who just looked at the stairs and then disappeared on the roof. Kankuro sighed and went to his room to fix his puppets.

O.O WHOA!!

Naruto: Whoa! I cant believe they almost kissed!! O.O

Ai: I KNOW!! REVIEW!!


	10. More of Serene's past

My 10th one!!

Naruto: YES!!

Ai: -giggles and blushes-

REVIEW!!

Serene was advoiding Gaara all she could because she felt so nervous, but at the same excited. Everytime Gaara came into the smae room she was in, she'd quickly leave to advoid any embarrassment. Right now she was in her room, writing a new song. It's _Love is a Battlefield_. She smiled to herself as she looked it over.(A/N: Pleaz dnt say anything!! I needed another song!! I love this song!! w) There was a knock on her door and she got up, hiding the sheet of music. She almost reached the door when pain erupted in her head. She stopped and gripped her head. She sank to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was getting a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"You're such a discrace!" Her mother yelled to her 10 year old daughter._

_Serene was on the floor crying and begging her mother to stop. Suddenly, a large, ugly man came up and pulled her by her hair, causing Serene to cry out. The man threw across the room, near the stairs. Her mother came up and kicked her hard in the ribs, making Serene fall down the stairs. She had passed out. She woke up in a hospital. She had 4 broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a crack in the skull. The doctors were amazed that Serene didn't die. When she got better, her mother had beat her again, but this time not to death or where she had broken bones. _

_"You dumb bitch!" Her mother yelled, "How dare you defy me!"_

_Her mother had pulled out a belt with sharp metal spikes. Her mother had wipped her hard until Serene had lost all her blood. Her mother didn't do anything to her for the rest of the week. Serene knew that she would have scars all over her. When she was going on the trip, her mother had brought out the belt again and beat her again, in the same places, making sure that the scars will be there forever until she had died. When her mother left, Serene picked herself up, falling back down in her own pool of blood. Serene's eyes were lifeless and tears were falling down. The large, ugly man had came back and raped her. Serene went numb with pain and then screamed when hit her opened wounds the her mother gave her. When he was done, he left her there. Serene was numb with hate and pain. She slowly got up and pulled out a knife. She walked downstairs with blood dripping behind her. She found them on the couch and she stabbed them in cold blood murder. Her mother and the man had died of all the stabs wounds while Serene passed out. Serene had gone to rehab for awhile and then was released when they couldn't crack her. She was to be kepted in a rehab home and she was until she had made her wish. To come here and get away from everything and everyone, but Sally because Sally had said to the rehab people that Serene couldn't have done it because she was also injured badly also, so they let her go. Serene trusted Sally and she told her everything. Sally didn't say anything to anyone because Serene had been almost killed to many times and injured badly to the point of death. Sally protected her from everything and would be there for her always._

_End of Flashback_

Serene opened her eyes to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara all around her bed. She sat up, causing them to look at her. Serene took off her shirt, showing her dark red bra. Kankuro blushed and left the room along with Temari. Gaara was about to leave when Serene pledded, "Please stay Gaara."

Gaara closed the door and turned around. Serene got up and took off her pants, leaving her in her dark red panties. Gaara blushed as her stared at her. She titled her head and walked close to him. She took his hands and put his left hand on her chest and the right one of her stomach. She moved his hands across her body and his eyes widened. She let go of his hands and he pulled her closer, exaiming her body. He traced every inch of her stomch, chest, back, and legs. He didn't dare go near her crotch. Tears brimmed in her eyes and Gaara noticed this.

"What happend?" he asked softly.

"I was beating as a 10 year old girl and I killed my mother along with her boyfriend, who raped me after my mother beaten me for her last time." She said in a cold voice, "And then I was sent to rehab, but Sally busted me out and I told her everything. Sally protected me from everything and she didn't say anything to anyone because I was almost killed many times or I was injured to the point of death."

Gaara's eyes had widened. Her past was almost similar to his, but she was almost killed and she was beaten almost to death and she was raped. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed.

"Ga-Gaara?" she called out softly.

He closed his eyes and held her close, not letting her go. Serene had gotten the message and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her also.

_I understand why I love him so much. He always makes me feel better and will be there for me. No matter what. _Serene thought as she closed her eyes.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered/begged.

Gaara nodded and picked her up bridle way and carried her to her bed. He sat down and placed her in his lap. She could hear his heart beating and it made her feel safe and wanted. She fell asleep with the sound of his beating heart filling her mind.

Done with 10th chapter!

Naruto: O.O holy crap! her past is sad.

Ai: I know.

Hinata: It-it really is sa-sad.

Ai: HINATA!! -glomps- I LUV YOU!! YOU'RE SO KAWEII!!

Hinata: -blushes and faints-

Ai: oops...2 much?

Naruto: 2 much,

Ai: damn! REVIEW PLEAZ!! FOR HINATA!!


	11. New song, kissing, and Gaara's plan

11th chapter yall!!

Naruto: AWSOME!!

Lee: POWER OF YOUTH!!

Ai: -twitchs- WHO THE HELL LET YOU IN!!

Lee: -does a pose-

Ai: O.O GAH!! -runs around- LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!

Naruto: -sweatdrops-

Serene awoken to warm arms around her. She looked up to see teal green eyes staring at her. She blinked in confusion and wondered why he was staring at her so intenstly.

"What happened? I don't remember what happened." She said.

"You told me what happened after you took off your clothes." he said montone.

Serene stared wide eyed and flushed. She leaped out of his arms and ran around the room, yelling, "OH MY GOD!!"

Gaara chuckled as he watched her. She tripped over her discarded pants and fell flat on her face. She cried out in pain and that cause Gaara to run over to her. He lifted her up and she rubbed her face.

"Ow...that really hurt." she said.

The sun shined through her window and it casted over Gaara, making him breathless. She stared at him and she slowly breathed out. She suddenly got an idea and she ran over to her drawer and pulled out her notebook, but she put on some short-shorts which were black. She quickly wrote down and it was called _Walking on Sunshine_. She smiled brightly and she looked over a Gaara.

"Do you guys have a guitar anywhere? I have two songs I wanna sing, if that's okay?" Serene asked.

Gaara nodded and said, "We have one somewhere in this house."

Serene smiled even wider and asked, "Where?"

"Downstairs in the back room." Gaara said.

Serene was gone when Gaara blinked. He chuchled to himself and went downstairs, getting looks from Temari and Kankuro. They followed Serene and she pulled out an guitar. She smiled and brushed her fingers across it.

"It just needs new strings then I can play it." Serene said softly.

She turned and walked away, heading upstairs for a pair of strings. She quickly, but carefully put them on. She strumed the cords and tuned them till they sounded right. She smiled and started playing, singing softly with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara standing behind her.

_"I used to think maybe you loved me  
Now baby I'm sure and I just can't wait  
Till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox  
Gotta hold myself down 'cause I just can't wait  
Till you write me you're coming around._

_CHORUS:  
I'm walkin' on sunshine whoa! 3x  
And don't it feel good? Hey!  
Oh right now!  
And don't it feel good?_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine!_

_I used to think maybe you loved me  
Now I know that it's true  
But I just can't spend my whole life  
Just awaiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend  
Not back for a day  
'Cause baby I just watched your back  
And I want you to stay_

_CHORUS_

_Whoo!  
And don't it feel good?  
echo and don't it feel good?  
I'm walkin' on sunshine!  
echo I'm walkin' on sunshine!  
I'm walkin' on sunshine!_

_CHORUS_

_And don't it feel good? x2_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine! x8"_

Serene looked up and looked at them.

"What cha think?" She asked.

"That. Was. Awsome!!" Temari and Kankuro shouted.

Serene blushed and scratched her blushing cheek, while sticking her tongue out a little. Temari and Kankuro were smiling at her and kepted complimenting her. She was blushing and giggling. Gaara felt something twist in his stomch when Kankuro hugged Serene. Serene just merely smiled and her eyes locked with Gaara's. Gaara turned his eyes away, not noticing how Serene's eyes sadened a little. Kankuro let her go when Temari smacked him on the head to let go. They left to go get dinner ready, or Temari dragged Kankuro away. Temari closed the door, leaving Gaara and Serene alone. Serene could feel anger coming off of Gaara because he was glaring at Kankuro when he was hugging her.

_Maybe he's jealous?_ Serene thought.

She walked over to him and touched his arm. He looked at her and he suddenly felt at ease just by looking at her face. Whenever she smiled or blushed at him, it made feel all weird and he didn't know why.

"You okay? Did Kankuro giving me a hug bother you?" Serene asked.

Gaara looked away and nodded. Her eyes softened and she giggled. He glared at her and she said, "You're jealous."

Gaara blinked at her and then looked at her lips. He wondered what they tasted like and how soft they were. Serene looked at him and noticed what he was looking at, which was her lips. She flushed and looked down.

"A-Ano...Ga-Gaara. Do-do you want to ki-kiss me?" she asked shyly.

Gaara never had a kiss before and wondered what it would be like. He's seen it in movies and seen Kankuro kiss other girls. She looked up at him when he placed his hand on her cheek. He came closer, making her eyes droop a little. This time, they were going to kiss and no one was going to interup them. Gaara's eyes slowly closed as well as hers. When their lips met, their eyes where closed and the kissed sent tingles up and down their spines. Gaara was amazed that she had soft lips and she tastes like cherries. Serene was very surprised. His lips were some what rough, but soft at the same time and he tasted like cimmon. They broke away and re-newed the kiss again and again. Gaara liked kissing her very much. Serene softly moaned into his mouth because he was the most sensul kisser. Gaara suddenly pulled away at the noise she made. She blushed a little darker then before and he stared at her.

"You're a very good kisser and the most sen-sensul kisser e-ever." she stuttered, flushing even darker.

Gaara smiled a true smile and it made Serene's insides melt. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "That's just the beginning. I will claim you soon. You better be ready."

With that, he disapeared, leaving Serene in a state of shock. Once she processed it, she screamed in frustration and yelled, "SABAKU NO GAARA!! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!"

Temari and Kankuro decided to stay out of it, whatever it was that Gaara was planning with Serene.

DAMN!!

Naruto: Wat?

Ai: T-T its 12:33 am.

Naruto: O.O DAMN!!

Ai: -sighs- I know! PLEAZ REVIEW!!


	12. Getting hurt

Greetings friends!!

Ai: GAH!! Get out of here Lee!!

Lee: -pouts and leaves-

Ai: -shutters- He still scares me, no matter how kool he is when he's drunk. PLEAZ READ!!

Serene had to watched her back because she didn't know when Gaara was going to pop out of no where and claim her like he said. She looked around where she was going to go first and always made sure that either Temari or Kankuro was with her. They started to suspect something and was getting annoyed by both Gaara and Serene's behavior. Serene was in the kitchen eating, but she was daydreaming. Temari noticed Gaara enter and she quickly left before he could even say a word or even look at her. Gaara smirked and walked up behind Serene. Her hair was drapped over the left side of her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. She would have jumped 5 feet into the air if Gaara hadn't been holding her down. She flushed brightly.

"Ga-Gaara! Stop it!" She squeaked.

Gaara smirked into her neck and she could feel it. She flushed even darker and sqwirmed to get away, but it didn't do any good. He just held her tighter and he whispered in her ear, "You can't stay away or be away from me Serene. I will find you and claim you."

With that he disappeared and she was shaking. She was now scared of what he would do to her and she wasn't ready yet. She got up and went to Temari, who was at the training grounds. Temari saw how shakin up Serene was because the girl was on the verge of tears. Temari hugged the girl and whispered, "You're going to have a vacation in Konaha. Would you like that?"

Serene nodded her head as she cluthed onto Temari's shirt.

_LATER_

Temari had put Serene in her room for the time being and she went up to Gaara's office. The guards let her through, being scared of temper. She pushed the door with such hard force that they let out a large 'BANG.' Gaara looked up unfazed at his sister. She stomped up and said, "Serene is going to Konaha for a vacation."

Gaara looked down and said, "No. She stays here."

Temari slammed her fist down and yelled, "You're scaring her!"

Gaara paused his writing and slowly looked up at his sister.

_I-I'm scaring her?_ He thought.

"All this shit saying that you're going to claim her and no one can have her! She's not ready for that kind of stuff!"

Gaara stood up and glared at her.

"How would you know?" He asked angerly.

"She came to me shaking like a leaf! She was on the verge of tears damn it! You scared her!" Temari yelled.

"Stay out of my business and what I do with her!" he shouted.

Temari let out a yell and bellowed, "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE GOD DAMN IT!! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE AROUND YOU WHEN YOU ACT LIKE THIS!!"

Gaara stood there in shock. Temari nevered yelled at him or even threw this temper at him. Temari turned her heal and stomped out, but then paused at the door. She looked at Gaara and said, "She going to Konaha."

With that, she turned back around and left. Gaara sat in his chair numb and depressed like. He hung his head in shame, but continued his work slowly and sadly.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Temari was going with Serene to Konaha so that the girl wouldn't be alone on the trip. Gaara stood ontop of the roof, watching them say good-bye to Kankuro and some of their students. For some reason, Gaara had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_9 DAYS LATER_

Gaara's office door's suddenly slammed opened and Kankuro ran in.

"Ga-Gaara! Come quick! It's Temari and Serene." Kankuro huffed out.

Gaara stood up quickly and followed him to the hospital. Temari wasn't in bad condition. All she had was a broken wrist, alot of bruises, and a couple of scratchs. Temari looked at Gaara. He ran up to his sister and asked, "What happened?"

"It happened so fast. When we got there, everyone greeted us and we stayed for two days because Serene wanted to come back early. When we were almost here, when we got ambushed by thugs. Serene couldn't fight all that much because she had left her cat here and they tied me up, but the knocked her unconcous. They...they..." Temari's voice had a lump in her throat and she looked away and sighed.

"I can't tell you. Serene will tell you." She said.

Gaara nodded and went off to find Serene's room. The nurses showed him, but they cautioned him. He entered the room and it felt like he was punched in the face. She had 4 broken ribs, bruises all over her from head to toe, and cuts everywhere. He walked up slowly, but kepted his distance. She opened her eyes and looked at Gaara. He wasn't making any movement towards her and she felt touched. Her eyes suddenly widened at the thought and tears rolled down her cheeks. Gaara's eyes widened and he moved towards her again, but slowly so that he wouldn't frighten her.

"Gaara..." she called out.

Gaara was at her side in a flash. He held her hand said, "Temari told me what happened, but she didn't finsish the part with you. You can tell me when you're ready."

Serene cried harder at Gaara's words. Even after she was scared of him and Temari told him, he cared for her. She forced herself to calm down.

"I was unconcous, but I could feel them. All over me and inside of me. I feel so dirty..." Serene said sadly.

Gaara knew. He knew what they did to her. He put her hand to his forhead and slowly spoke, "I know what happened to you. I will not breath a word of this to anyone. I promise."

Serene smiled alittle, but it faded. She slowly started to fall asleep and she whispered, "Arigato Panda-kun."

Gaara smiled and watched her sleep till dawn.

Okay...Done with the 12th.

Naruto: O.O DAMN!! im guna kill those guys!!

Ai: dont worry. You'll get that chance.

Naruto: YIPPIE!! PLEAZ REVIEW!!


	13. Derk returns and talk with the demons

My 13th chapter!!

Naruto: YES!!

Ai: okay...i was watching episode 60 somthing...i forget but its where Naruto was being chased by bulls/cows. Fucking funny!! i was laughing my ass off!!

Naruto: -pouts- thats not funny.

Ai: -chuckles- yes it is. REVIEW!!

pink phoenixs: Thnk you for the commet!! Ur the 1st to post. Thnk you!!

Vluko1: Thank you 4 the commet also! You're the 2nd to post. Thnk you!!

Ai: Okay! Here's the story!

* * *

It's been a week since the attack. Serene was very wary of every man in the village. The only ones she let close to hug her or to touch her back and shoulder was Gaara and Kankuro. Everyday, either Temari, Kankuro, or Gaara walk her to do whatever shopping that she needed to get done. As much as Kankuro hated shopping, he loved Serene like a sister and he was still pissed to learn from Gaara, who got the okay to tell him from Serene, that she had been raped. He was toture the guys who was responsable to death, after Gaara got his way. Today, Temari was with her and they were giggling as they ate their ice-cream. A shadow over casted them, causing them to look up. Their eyes widened and Serene started trembling. Temari pushed Serene behind her and glared at the man.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

The man sneered and said, "Why I just want to play with my little kitten again. That was really good. I warned you girl. You're mine."

Serene shrunk back as he reached for her. Temari cursed inside her mind. She had forgotten her fan at home. She slowly backed away with Serene still behind her. The man, who was Derk, glared at Temari.

"Well sorry. She's quite busy right now. Leave." Temari spat angerly.

Serene was ready to scream for Gaara when Temari gave the signal. Derk smacked Temari out of the way and made a grab for Serene. Serene dogded and started running with Temari trailing behind her. Serene screamed and Temari shouted for Gaara. Derk leaped and held onto Serene's leg, pulling her back. Serene was trembling as he shoved his hand down her pants, feeling her. She cried out in pain and screamed. Suddenly, Derk was slammed to the building. Gaara stood there with a murderous glare. Serene was staring off into space, trembling and crying. Gaara came into her view and gently pulled her up, holding her close to him. The moment she caught his scent, she closed her eyes tightly and cried into his chest. Temari came up and he noticed a huge bruise on her face. He was way beyond pissed off. Kankuro had just arrived to the scene. He was glaring at Derk also.

"Gaara. Why don't Temari and me handle him. You take of Serene." Kankuro suggested.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Derk, wishing to kill him, but nodded. He vanished, taking Serene home. Temari and Kankuro cracked their knuckles with a smiling murderous glare. Derk could only scream.

At Home

Serene was still shaking, but only a little. Her tears had dried up and Gaara still held her like she was a fragle package. She looked up at him and said, "Thank you panda-kun."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He carried her to his bed and laid her down.

"Sleep. You'll need it." He said, turning to leave.

Serene paniced and said, "Stay!"

Gaara turned and looked at her. He rushed back over and held her. Her eyes held alot of fear.

"Please don't leave me. Stay." she whimpered.

Gaara could only nod. He took off his gourd, setting it on the ground near the bed, and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him. Once she was asleep, she talked to her demon.

_'Natsu?'_

**'Yes child?'**

_'I'm really scared.'_

**'You have no reason to be scared child.'**

_'Well...I am. I hope he didn't get me pregnet.'_

**'He can't child.'**

_'What?'_

**'You see, I mated with another demon long before you or anyone else was born child. I loved him so deeply and I still love him.'**

'_Who is he?'_

**'Why he's the Shukaku. The one tailed racoon demon, sealed away in you're love.'**

_'You mean Gaara?'_

**'Yes my child. Only Gaara can get you pregnet because I belong to the Shukaku.'**

_'Wow...That's amazing.'_

**'I know child.'**

Meanwhile, Gaara was having his own talk with the very demon. (A/N: We all know and hate. XP)

_'I hope she isn't pregnet.'_

**'She isn't kid. Though I would like to see her body.'**

_'Shut up.'_

**'What? I can't help it. Only you can get her pregnet because the demon in her is my mate. Once demons mate, they can't get pregnet by any other demon or human for in you case.'**

_'...'_

**"What? Got nothin' to say to me now kid?'**

_'Thank you for the information.'_

The Shukaku (A/N: I can never get the damn name right! sorry for the earlier spellings! im not the worlds best speller!) was shocked. The kid just thanked him. He didn't say anything after that. Gaara closed his eyes and held Serene with a small smile on his face.

* * *

YATTA!! 13th chapter done!!

Naruto: YATTA!!

Neji: hn.

Ai: GAH!! YOU FUCKING PRISS!! GET OFF!!

Neji: -smirks- Make me.

Naruto: -frowns and eyes go wide- Uh-oh...-hides-

Ai: -grins evilly and brings out a bazooka-

Neji: -face falls- Crap...

Ai: -laughs evilly and starts blowing the place up-

Naruto: -cowers- pleaz review and make her stop!! FOR THE SAKE OF EVERY CHARACTER'S LIFE!! REVIEW!!


	14. A simple morning

HOORAY!! 14th CHAPTER!!

Naruto: SWEET!!

Ai: HOORAY!! -winks- PLEAZ REVIEW!!

* * *

Serene woke up in someone's warm, soft, yet strong embrace. Her eyes traveled from the person's neck to his face. It was Gaara and he was...ASLEEP!! Serene's eyes widened in shock then they softened at Gaara's face. He looked so at peace right now and narutal. She loved him more then ever now, even though she loved him before.

**_AN HOUR LATER_**

Gaara woke up to feel someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and looked at Serene. She was smiling softly at him.

"Good morning." she whispered.

"Morning." he repiled.

Serene closed her eyes and cuddled closer to Gaara and sighed softly in happiness. Gaara's grip tightened around her and closed his eyes, almost sighing in happiness. Serene wondered if Gaara loved her. He saved her from Derk and he listened to everything she has said to him so far, plus she told him of her past that she has remembered so far. She opened her eyes and looked up at him which caused him to look at her. She felt trapped by those eyes again like she was before and she felt her heart flutter. Her stomach was twist in knots. Gaara felt the same why. Her eyes were the only pair of eyes that trapped him. His stomach had knots and his heart ached, but in a wonderful way. He leaned in close and he could smell of jasmine and lavender coming off her skin. Her scent intoxicated him. Serene caught his scent which drove her crazy. He smelled like sadlewood. His scent was mouth watering for her. She leaned in close like him, feeling him drawing her close. Her eyes dropped a little and he copied. He wanted to feel loved. She was the one who will make him feel like it. As the gap closed, their eyes were closing. As soon as their lips met, their eyes were completely closed. She flushed a little as he did. Serene loved the way his lips pressed against hers. Gaara pulled her closer, making her fit to him perfectly, like they were made for each other. They pulled away for air. She smiled at him and he smiled at her back. His smile made her melt inside. Serene knew that he loved her for the way she is, not because of her demon or how powerful she was. Gaara got up, making her get up with him, seeing that he was still holding her. Her stomach gave a growl, making her blush. He chuckled, making her heart melt again.

"I'm guessing you're hungery." He said, his voice low and seductive.

She flushed darker and nodded. He got up and pulled her along with him out the door and downstairs into the kitchen. She smiled and was happy that he was with her because he made her feel wanted and loved. She never wanted to leave. She had to Sally about this and what has happened so far. Gaara come over and put down her food. The scent hit her nose and it made her mouth water. She took a bite and her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"So good!" she squealed happily.

Gaara chuckled and said, "I'm glad you like it."

He kissed her cheek, making her look at him in confusion.

"I have to met with the council to dicuss what to do with the prisoner." He said.

Fear came to her eyes and she shivered. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "He won't get you as long as I'm here koi."

Relief swepted over her and she nodded. He smiled and left her in the kithen when Temari came in.

"See you later koi." He said, just before he left.

Temari looked at her and said, "So something did happen. Good for you."

Serene blushed and gave a toothy grin. Serene has never felt so happy and now she was with Gaara. Though she wondered what he was going to do with the prisoner. Temari had told her that she and Kankuro had beat him to the brick of death. Four broken ribs, a broken arm, a prieced lung, and fractured leg. Serene felt so touched and loved that they would go that far for her. She wondered if Gaara would kill him. He would if came to her. He would do anything for her as long as she was happy.

* * *

I'm running out of ideas.

Naruto: Why?

Ai: becuz im not feeling this story anymore, but i will finish this with passion!! -has fire in eyes-

Naruto: Oh. Dont worry! You'll get it back!

Ai: I hope so...Anyway!! Pleaz give me ideas on what to do next! Arigato!! PLEAZ REVIEW!!


	15. Visit from Sally and truth or dare

MY 15TH STORY!!

Hinata: tha-that's gr-great.

Ai: OMG!! HINA-CHAN!! -glomps-

Hinata: -blushes-

Ai: -smiles- Time for the story!! REVIEW YALL!!

* * *

Serene got up from the table and sighed.

_I wonder what Gaara's doing._ She thought.

She walked out of the room and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels. Her cat, Kai, came down from her room and hopped onto her lap, curling up next to Serene. She smiled and started petting her.

_I wonder how Sally is doing with Neji. I wish that she'd visit me. I have so much to tell her._ She thought.

Like if it was magic, a knock on the door woke her from her daze. Kai's head perked up and she jumped onto Serene's shoulders. Serene walked over to the door and opened it to reveal...

"Sally?!" Serene gasped.

There stood Sally, smiling at her widely.

"I thought to come and visit you, seeing that I didn't have a chance to see you when you in Konaha." She said.

There behind her was Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Serene smiled and let them in.

"Gaara and the others arent here right now, but they will be here later for dinner. I'm cooking. Make yourselfs comfortable." Serene said.

"I'll help you Serene! So will Hina-chan and Sakura-chan." Sally said, dragging them behind her.

They followed Serene into the kitchen, leaving the boys in the living room.

**_DINNER TIME_**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came home to find Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji in the living room.

"Hey Gaara, Temari, Kankuro!" Naruto said happily.

They blinked and Temari asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sally wanted to visit Serene, so she dragged us along." Shikamaru said, sighing, "How troublesome."

Suddenly, a sandle came flying and hit Shikamaru in his face. Everyone's head turned to see a pissed off Sally and a scared Hinata.

"I did not Shika! Naruto, me, and Hinata wanted to visit Serene! Neji wanted to come along also! No one asked you to come! You volentered yourself!" Sally yelled.

Suddenly, a spoon hit Sally on the back of the head and it realved to be Serene with an irked expression.

"Knock it off Sally-nee." She said then turned to Shika, "You're welcome to stay."

With that she turned, dragging Sally with her and Hinata following.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She called from the kitchen.

**_10 MINUTES LATER_**

Serene called everyone dinner. Tonights dish was stir fry chicken with veggies and steamed rice. (A/N: O.o dont ask me where they got this stuff from!) Also with bread and some red wine, which was the finest wine Suna could get. Serene sat next to Gaara, who sat next to Naruto, who sat next to Hinata, who sat next to Neji, who sat next to Sally, who sat next to Temari, who sat next to Shikamaru, who sat next to Kankuro, who sat next to Serene. The dinner was lively and pleasent. Sally, Sakura, and Hinata were going to sleep in Serene's room. Serene was going to sleep in Gaara's room. The boys were going to sleep in Kankuro's room. Temari slepted in her own room. Serene and Temari went with the girls to the room and chatted, while the boys plus Gaara went to Kankuro's room.

**_WITH THE GIRLS_**

"Okay. This is what we're going to do." Sally said.

"What?" The 4 girls asked.

"Truth or dare." Sally said.

"Okay!" They agreed.

"I'll go first!" Sally said, "Sakura. Truth or dare?"

"Hm..." Sakura hummed, "Truth."

"Do you like anyone?" Sally asked.

Sakura blushed a little and said, "Yes."

"Hinata. Trught or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Truth." She said shly.

"How far are you with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed and said, "We've made out so far."

The girls squealed and giggled.

"Sally. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sally exlaimed with no fear.

Serene leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear, which made her nodd her head.

"I dare you to go to Kankuro's room and give Neji a kiss."

Sally blushed, but nodded. She got up and walked out of the room to Kankuro's room with the 4 girls following her. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Shika. Sally pushed him out of the way, running up to Neji and kissed him fully on the lips, then running out of the room. The guys could hear the girl squeal and giggle, then went back to Serene's room. Once back to their room, Sally asked, "Serene. Truth or dare?"

"Dare girl!" She said.

Sally thought for a minute and said, "I dare you to strip infront of Gaara later tonight."

Serene flushed, but nodded.

"Temari. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not scared either." She repiled.

"I dare you to tell Shikamaru how you really feel about him later tonight." Serene said smuggly.

Temari blushed alittle and nodded. The girls giggled and laughed even harder at the jokes they were making. They did justsu to make fun of some of the guys in Konaha, which made the girls laugh harder then they were before.

**_WITH THE GUYS_**

The guys were sitting around. Gaara had used the third eye to spy on the girls.

"They're playing a game called truth or dare." he said.

Kankuro's eyes lit up at the chance.

"Why don't we play? It's really easy to understand. I'll go first." Kankuro said, with the others agreement.

"Okay. Naruto. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said.

"I dare you to run around Suna tomorrow morning when everyone is awake in your boxers." Kankuro said.

Naruto's face fell as his eyes widened and his face flushed with embarrassment, but nodded.

"Neji. Truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

Before he could anwser, a knock on the door stopped him. Shikamaru got up and opened it. There stood Sally, looking flustered and red. They could see Serene, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura giggling and whispering among themselves. Sally pushed past Shikamaru and kissed Neji, fully on the lips. She got up and ran out of the room. They could hear them squealing and giggling. Neji didn't say anything after that. Naruto decided to skip Neji because that was the dare that he wanted him to do.

"Gaara. Truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth." he said montone.

"Do you like Serene?" Naruto asked, while grinning like a fox.

Gaara flushed a little and looked away while mumbling, "Yes."

They all grinned except Shikamaru, who just sighed and muttered, "Troublesome."

Naruto leaned over to Gaara and whispered in his ear. Gaara nodded and asked, "Shikamaru. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said.

"Do you like Temari?" He asked.

Shikamaru had a shade of blush crossing over his face. They all grinned, minus Gaara of course. Both parties had stayed up most of the night.

**_LATER_**

Serene and Gaara met in his room. She remembered her dare. She didn't really want to, but she had to. She told Gaara, who looked at her then looked away. He mumbled an, "Excuse me."

He ran towards the bathroom. He had a nosebleed and he was blushing deeply. He sighed and thought, _'This is going to be a long night.'_

With that, he went back to room and told her that she didn't have to do it. She smiled happily and hugged him. She fell asleep against him with a happy smile on her face while he watched over her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Okay! I have an idea for the next chapter thanks to my friend!! Anko is there, but i didnt feel like including her. -sighs- Okay! Anko goes to the prison and beats the crap out of that creepy basterd Derk. -sticks tongue out- Later on, Gaara kills him after he does something really bad, but i aint gunna tell ya! -smiles- ENJOY!!

Naruto: Seriously!? AWESOME!!

Ai: Yep!! PLEAZ REVIEW!!


	16. Morning and Sugar!

Okayz! This is my 16th!! –squeals- Sorry i took so long folkz!

Sasuke: feh. (like Inuyasha!!) Get on with it.

Ai: -growls- SHUT UP YOU CHICKEN HAIRED FREAK!!

Hinata: -gulps- Plea-pleaz re-review. -blushes-

* * *

(Serene's POV)

I woke up to feel all warm. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara's face. He's really sexy and sweet. I slipped out of his arms quietly and walked out of the room, going downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Sally trying to wake up. I chuckled and said, "Morning."

"Morning Chibi-kun." she said, adding a yawn at the end.

I chuckled. She alway called me that because I would go into cuteness and such whenever I something that I liked. I walked up and noticed something on her neck. I grinned evilly and asked, "You have something on your neck."

That definatly woke her up. She paled then ran to the bathroom. I chuckled evilly and then crackled evilly.

"Whoa!" I heard someone say.

I turned and saw Naruto. I didn't even think when I glomped him.

"NARUTO!" I squealed happily.

We landed with a thud, or more like Naruto with a thud. He chuckled and then asked, "Why was Sally running towards the bathroom?"

"Because Neji gave her a hickey last night." I simiply said.

Naruto sputtered for a few seconds and then said, "Wow... I never thought he had it in him..."

I laughed and said, "Neither did I."

I got up off of him and pulled out some candy that I found in the cabnit. I grinned and ate it whole, some how tearing off the wrapper. (_**A/N: Dont. I repeat, Dont give my characters candy. Theygo insane. And dont give Gaara any either or to me. If you do, RUN!! O-O**_)

I started crackling evilly and then I ran out the door, causing chaos where ever I laid my hands on.

_NARUTO'S POV_

I swear, I saw Serene's eyes turned red as soon as she ate that candy. I paled as I stared at the now open door. I heard some shuffing behind me and I turned to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Temari went to the cabnit that Serene had been in and exclaimed angerly, "Who the hell took my candy!!"

I started to sweat when they all looked at me. I gulped and stuttered out, "It-it wa-was Ser-Serene."

"SHIT!!"

We all turned to see Sally all pale and wided eyed, but she looked pissed off. She pointed a finger at me and asked, "Did you give her candy?"

I shook my head. I was so scared at the moment.

"I'm going back to bed." I said weakly.

_SALLY'S POV_

As soon as I heard Temari say the word candy and Naruto saying who took it. That was bad.

"SHIT!!" I swore loudly.

They all looked at me. Naruto had decided to go back to bed. He didn't look good.

"Explain." Gaara said.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Whenever Serene eats any candy, she gets mentally unstable. Meaning sugar high. Candy of any kind are like her drugs." I explained.

I looked over towards the front door when I heard screaming. The door was wide open.

"FUCK!!" I screamed, running out of the door to get Serene.

* * *

Ai: So what you guys think? -hears voice then sees-- LIGHT!! L!! What are you doing here?

Light: I have no clue.

L: I believe you, Ai-chan, brought us here.

Ai: If I did, then did I- -hears a yell- crap! T-T

Misa: Light-kun!!

Ai: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?? -coughs and takes a sip of water- That's better.

Light: -goes behind me- Keep her away from me.

Misa: -Poof!-

All: -blinks-

Ai: -grins evilly- Sweet...

L: Pleaz review.


	17. No More Derk!

SORRY THAT IVE TAKIN SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY!

I HAVE SKOOL!

SO I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN!

PLEAZ ENJOY!

- Chibi

* * *

Sally, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, and Kankuro stood in the market place with horror. How could one small girl do this? Simply... SUGAR! Sally saw Serene run by and she swore that she saw Serene with huge pupls.

"SERENE! STOP IT NOW!" Sally screamed at her.

Serene skidded to a stop and stared at her for a second then passed out. Naruto caught her before she fell and Sally sighed in relief.

"Where is everyone?" Kankuro asked.

Temari saw someone and went over.

"What happened?" she asked, as Gaara came over also.

"I'M SORRY THAT I WAS MEAN TO YOU GAARA-SAMA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" The brown haired, blue eyed boy yelled.

Gaara and Temari blinked. They stared at the boy, then at eachother, and then at Serene.

**_GAARA'S POV_**

I was really confused. Why did was this boy apologizing to me? It confused me greatly. Luckily, we all went home before anyone else could say sorry to me. I looked at Sally, who was petting Serene's hair.

"What made that boy say sorry for?" Temari asked her.

"She probaly scared the crap out them and gave them the lecture of their life." Sally repiled.

All of them, minus me, had this face: O.o

But my eyes were wide. I was staring at Sally then at Serene in shock. She did all that for me? She really did trust me when she got raped by that asswipe Derk...Speaking of which...I must go and kill him still...

"I need to go some where really fast. I'll be back." I said.

I placed Serene's head down gently, like she was going to break and then disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. When I got to the jail cell, I stared coldly at the thing that dared to touch what was mine. He looked up, with a smug look on his face, but then it paled. I was smirking on the inside. I felt the Shukaku stir alittle at the thing's look on his face.

"Thought it was someone else?" I stated coldly.

The thing didn't say anything, but to only look down. I snorted and turned to leave.

"She felt good..."

I stopped and turned around, looking at that thing.

"She felt so good. Twisting and turning. Crying out for me to stop...Oh how she tasted good." He said, with a sick and twisted grin.

It was my grin whenever I felt the bloodlust. My eyes narrowed coldly as I felt the sand demon roar inside my head, demanding to be realsed.

**'LET ME OUT! HOW DARE HE TOUCH WHAT IS OURS!' **he roared.

This was the first time he ever said ours.

_'Pacitience. You'll have what you want soon.'_ I told him.

He didn't leave and he still raged inside my mind.

"To bad you didn't claim her first...She will be forever mine!" he said, laughing a pittiful laugh, "And your sister was nice also."

Now that was the last straw. I gathered up my sand and enclosed it around him except for his head.

"You tainted what was mine and tainted one of my family member. Your life ends here." I said coldly.

The sand covered his head.

"SAND COFFIN!"

With that, he let out a scream and no more. I recalled my sand, turned, and left the jail cell. Once I find his little crew of things...There will be hell to pay for touching my sister and what belongs to me. I felt an evil grin spread across my face. Oh yes... They shall pay.

* * *

HA!

CLIFFHANGER!

GEEZ! POSSESSIVE MUCH?!

AGAIN!

SORRY FOR WAITING TO UPDATE!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!

JA!

- Chibi


	18. Sugar Hangover, Talks, and Ipods, Oh my!

ELLO EVERYONE!

Sorry that I havent updated for a while...

Teehee...

I've been doing other things...

*shifty eyes*

ANYway...IM BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER!

ENJOY!

JA!

- Chibi

* * *

***Serene's POV***

Urgh....That's the last time I EVER eat sugar...The worst hangover in my ENTIRE life...I groaned and sat up, placing a hand to my forhead. I blinked and looked around. Whoa....I've never seen this room before. I got up and opened the door, walking down the stairs. I was hearing voices so...I followed them to the kitchen.

"Gaara. Don't you dare leave without telling Serene." Sally's voice floated towards me.

"Yeah. You can't just leave her. She might wake up and wonder where you are." Temari's voice said.

"She might worry." Sally added.

"Just tell her that I'm taking care of some...business..." he said.

"Gaara! You can't just go and kill Derk's gang! Even if they did that horrible act!" Temari said angrly.

"I don't care..." he repiled.

My heart fluttered slightly, but then squeezed. Gaara was doing all this for me, but he would be killing again...I can't have him do that! I won't allow it! Before I could even more, I heard, "Please don't make this mistake Gaara...."

It was Sally's voice that said that.

"They deserve to die." He bluntly stated.

"I know they do, but don't do it out of anger." Sally repiled.

*BANG*

Gaara's fist had slammed against the table and he yelled, "THEY RAPED HER AND TEMARI! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!"

His voice was harsh and horse. I knew he didn't yell alot and he didn't speak very much. My heart squeezed some more and I looked down at the ground. I didn't like this. He was going to kill the other guys out of anger. For raping me and Temari. I couldn't stand for him to kill out of anger. Sure it was like that when he was 12 and all, but now that he's older...he shouldn't. I turned and walked back up the stairs. I entered the room that I was in before and sat down on the bed, sighing.

I don't get Gaara sometimes, but then again...He does things that does surprise me. I giggled alittle. He can be so sweet sometimes. I sighed and leaned back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm still surprised that he yelled. I shivered slightly. That yell sent a shiver up and down my spine. Do I like him yelling? Could I? I'm not really sure...but all I know is that it send tingles all over my body. Hell...I get tingles all over my body when he freaking talks or stares at me. Oh god....I know that I was already in love with him, but I didn't realize that I was even deeper in love with him.

....I want some pudding....Pudding sounds good right now....Oooooh! No! Poptarts! Yes! That's the way to go! Poptarts, poptarts! The goodness that you eat! Ahahahaha! I made a tone! ....No? ...You suck mind...Very much....

.....OMFG! MY I-POD! I hugged it close to my chest. I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE IT! I squealed slightly and then smiled evilly. FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This my friends...Is gunna be fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

I pulled out my loud speakers and set everything up. I plugged it in and got it all set up. Time to raise some hell! I turned the volume all the way up and pressed play.

**With the others**

They were calmly taking until...

**"BOOTS WITH THE FUR(WITH THE FUR)! THE WHOLE CLUB WAS LOOKING A HER(AT HER)! SHE HIT THE FLOOR( SHE HIT THE FLOOR)!"**

Temari and Kankuro jumped five feet into the air while Sally stared wide-eyed and Gaara slammed his hands over his ears. Sally ran upstairs and kicked opened the door, almost falling over because of the music. I sat there, waving at her. She ran over and shut it off. She glared at me and I smiled nervously.

"Ehehehe...Hi?"

"I'll give you three seconds to run." She hissed.

I bolted out with her after me.

"YOU'RE DEAD SERENE!" she screamed at me.

I only laughed as I ran around the house. Man....That was fun while it lasted.

* * *

Sorry that it's short.

*shifty eyes*

BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A CLIFFHANGER!

.....Which I'm deeply sorry for....

Sasuke: No you're not.

YES I AM!

Sasuke: Liar.

NO IM NOT!

Me/Sasuke: *gets into an agrument*

Gaara: ....Please review and no flames....

*shouts quickly* CUZ I WILL USE THEM FOR ROSTING MARSHMELLOS! *goes back to agrument*


	19. The Day alone and a married poposal!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: What's wrong?! *is holding out kunia*

MY STORY IS ENDING!

Naruto: O.O OH NO!

But don't worry! I'm making another Naruto story!

Naruto: But don't you have another one already?

O.O *shifty eyes* NO! I HAVE TWO TO WORK ON!

Naruto: EEP! *hides in a corner*

ENJOY!

- Chibi

* * *

Bored, bored, boring, bothersome, totally uberly bored. THERE'S NOTHING TO DO! I sighed as I laid in Gaara's bed. Ever since Gaara went on a mission, I've done nothing, but lay around the house. Temari was taking care of Kazekage things while Kankuro was teaching, leaving me to do...nothing. I sat up, making Kai fall of my stomach. She glared at me then lanched herself at the pillow, curling up on it and fell asleep. That cat is so lazy...but she's an awesome compain. (A/N: If you don't remember Kai, she's Serene's guardian cat. Still don't remember, go to the earlier chappies)

*THU-THUMP*

I jump and landed on my face.

*THUD*

Oooooww....Talk about pain! I sat up and looked up. It came from the ceiling. I stood up and opened the window, peeking out. Suddenly, I was grabbed and huld up to the roof. My eyes were closed and I was struggling. Suddenly, I was dropped. On my arse. Ow...I opened my eyes to see...GAARA! I jumped up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I missed you! How was the mission?" I asked, not really caring about it.

"It went well." He said.

I smelled a faint hint of blood in his sand, but then again...He still smelled good. I snuggled closer to him. He moved me away a couple of inches and took my face in his hands. He placed his lips against mine, kissing me gently. I closed my eyes and stood still. The kiss was sweet and alittle awkard. He opened his mouth and licked my lips, asking for enterance. I granted it, opening my mouth alittle. He moved his tongue inside my mouth and licked everywhere. The roof of my mouth, my teeth, and finally, my tongue. We wrestled our tongues for a few moments and we broke apart, taking a breath of air. We kissed again, this time, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss, but his lips were brushing against mine.

"Serene...Be with me. Please. Forever and I will protect you with my life. Everything." he said.

My eyes watered slightly and I said, "Yes Gaara. I will be with you. Forever."

As soon as I said those words, he picked me up and disappeared to his room. This is defently a night to remember.

* * *

**SCENE DELETED**

* * *

Mmmmmm....Warm....I moved my legs alittle. OW! PAIN! SHIT! I moved my legs back to their orginal spot. Soreness...Ow...Hurts....I opened my to see a moon-kissed chest. I smiled and snuggled against it. But this pain is worth it. I blame Natsu for making me a virgin again. Stupid Natsu...Oh well...I don't care...I'd rather have this pain by the one I love then the one I don't. I yawned, stretching against him. I blushed slightly. He twitched slightly, mummering in his sleep. I smiled and played with his hair alittle. Such soft hair. I yawned and decided to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and headed back to dream land.

**Hours Later**

I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up, stretching and got dressed. I swong my legs over and walked downstairs. My stomach growled. I was hungry. Very hungry. Food! I took a box of ceral and milk out. I poured them into a bowl and put them away, then started eating it. I wonder what's going on today. Once I was finished, I put it in the sink and I noticed something on my finger. I lifted my hand to my face and saw it was...

* * *

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A CLIFFHANGER!

Sasuke: You're not scary.

GAH! DIDN'T I TAKE YOU OUT LAST TIME?!

Sasuke: *smirks*

O.O GAH! I DIDN'T MEAN GO OUT! I MEANT KILL YOU!

Sasuke: Nope.

....YOU DUCK-BUTT ASS! *kicks*

Sasuke: OUCH! *goes to the ground, holding his crotch*

Hmph! *turns away*

Gaara: ....Review....


	20. The Big Surprise and Day!

OMFG!

Naruto: WHAT?!

IT'S THE END! O.O

Naruto: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

....*slaps forhead* IM WRITING STORIES WITH YOU STILL STUPID!

Naruto: ....Oooooh...*shifty eyes*

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

It's...it's...it's...it's...it's a...RING! OMG! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! I stared at it with very huge eyes. I felt a grin spread over my lips, stretching my face. I let out a huge squeal and I heard crashes and tumbling. I looked out of the doorway and saw Temari and Kankuro, on the floor, tangled up with each other. I let out a giggle and their heads shot up, looking at me.

"Could you uh...help us?" Temari asked, feeling the pain sink in.

I nodded and helped them without hurting them futher.

"Now..." Temari started, placing her hands on her hips, "What was that about?"

I blinked and smiled huge, lifting my hand. The light shown just right, reflecting my ring. Temari's and Kankuro's eye grew huge and Temari let out a squeal of her own.

"H-How?!" She asked, happy, but shocked.

"I'm...not to sure...But..." I started, blushing slightly, "I think Gaara gave it to me."

Temari fainted and Kankuro stood there, pale and wide eyed. Gaara came down and stopped, staring at the site before him. I giggled and said, "I think they went brain dead because of your proposal."

Gaara raised an invisble eyebrow and merely smirked. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, planting a kiss on my lips. I sighed against his lips and he smiled against them. Oh boy...I can't wait till the wedding! I'm so excited!

**A Month Later**

I smiled as I stared at myself in the mirror. Temari smiled softly at me and said, "Beautiful."

I blushed as she said it.

"Stop teasing me Temari." I said.

"Gaara is gunna get a kicked out of this." She said, smirking.

I giggled slightly and it was time. There was no turning back. I reflected back on my life. Sure there was a bad turn when I did cut myself, but I overcame that. I smiled softly. I remembered almost everything. I don't remember my parents very much. Temari came back in. When the hell did she leave?!

"It's time Serene." she said softly.

I heard the music play and I waited till it was my turn. When it was, I stepped out and my breath caught in my throat. Gaara looked so handsome in his suit.

**Gaara's POV**

When Serene came out, my breath caught in my throat. She was so beautiful. A strapless red dress that was tight around her chest, going down to her hips. From her hips down to her feet, the dress was loose, making it flow. I saw some of the guys eyeing her and I almost growled, but I didn't want to scare her. She ignored them and focused on me only. When she reached up to me, she looked at me with love in her eyes.

"Do you Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, take Serene as your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." I said, smiling at her softly.

She smiled at me back. He asked her the same question and she said, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

I leaned forward and kissed her. She threw her arms around my neck and I pulled her close. I pulled away and everyone cheered. Things went by quickly after that.

**Later**

After the wedding and the reception was over, I walked into my bedroom to see Serene dozing off peacefully. I smiled and laid down next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, smiling at me.

"I can't believe I'm married to you Gaara." She said.

I leaned down and said, "I can."

I kissed her deeply and she moaned slightly when I licked her bottom lip. I pulled away, causing her to whimper slightly. I smirked.

"Don't worry. We'll have all the time in the world." I said.

She blushed and glared at me playfully.

"Don't tease me." she said.

I chuckled slightly and kissed her again. She moaned happily and I smiled against her lips. I can't believe that I married such a gorgous woman and makes me laugh at the same time. I love her so much and I'm loving my life with her every second now.

**END**

* * *

HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THAT!

THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY!

PLEASE READ MEH OTHER!

BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!

*waves franticly*

JA!


End file.
